1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel food service tray designed to be quickly and firmly attached to an automobile steering wheel and generally used for serving food and drink.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The steering wheel tray described by McGinley in U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,025 is most pertinent to the present invention. The tray is designed to be quickly attached to the vehicle steering wheels of a substantial range of sizes arranged at varying inclinations to the vertical but at a fixed vertical position of the steering wheel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,856,251 Garrison, 2,244,861 Walker, and 2,746,821 Schroder describe trays of various designs for attaching to a vehicle steering wheel.